


Dadfoot/Moony

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Azkaban, Dadfoot, Drarry, F/M, French, Gay, Gryffindor, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, LGBT, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Ship, Slytherin, draco - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: In an alternate universe where Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, and Sirius Black ended up raising Draco after James & Lily’s death.Remus Lupin had broken up with Sirius after their friends deaths because of his self destructive nature, but he wound up raising Harry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of these characters*  
> follow my instagram @padfoot.moony_

How could Remus do this? His Moony! How come Sirius had to lose his best mate and his wife, his boyfriend, and find out his “friend” was a filthy traitor! Sirius lost everything because of the war-not even Dumbledore would allow him to raise his godson! No-it’s just a nightmare. Remus couldn’t have left him! James and Lily can’t be dead! Peter, sweet innocent Peter, can’t be a traitor!  
As Sirius paced, he heard his cousin, Narcissa, floo into Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He peeked his head up, eyes bloodshot from tears.  
“Cousin.” Narcissa greeted calmly, a baby in her arms. “My husband and I will be on trial…” she began explaining, noticing the glare from her disowned cousin. “And we need to give someone temporary custody to watch our son, Draco. Will you watch him?” She asked. Sirius was the one person she knew who wouldn’t be put on trial, so she needed someone to watch her little boy-the child she would do anything for.  
The question softened Sirius’ anger. He couldn’t take his anger out on a child, so he stepped closer, looking down at the boy. He may have the Malfoy blond hair and a Malfoy nose, but he had the black curls and the black eyes. Sirius slowly took the one year old into his arms-he was a little lighter than his godson. “How long?” Sirius asked hesitantly.  
Narcissa sighed in relief, “until after the trails, but if my husband or both of us are arrested, please take care of him.” She informed Sirius.  
How could Sirius say no to taking care of an absolutely precious boy? Little Draco. He was so small, not corrupted like his father.  
“Thank you, cousin.” She told Sirius, giving him a paper. “Here’s all you need to know-oh and dobby!” She called, summoning her husband’s house elf. “Dobby knows other details, now I must run.” She told her cousin, moving to the floo and leaving.  
Sirius looked down at the one year old who didn’t seem bothered by being in Sirius’ arms. It’s not like he wasn’t used to random people babysitting him. How does Sirius take care of a child? He should write Remus… oh right. He can’t, Remus doesn’t want anymore contact with him.  
-  
Meanwhile in one Remus Lupin’s cottage, Remus hadn’t moved from his living room where he broke it off with Sirius. He loses everyone he loves. He loved James and Peter like brothers and Lily like a sister. Peter supposedly was murdered, but James and Lily were definitely muttered by Voldemort. Where did Harry go!? Some muggles home! No it’s bloody ridiculous; Petunia cut Lily off when Lily started dating James. Petunia acted as though Lily didn’t exist because of jealousy!  
No, Remus couldn’t allow this, but what could he do? He’s just a werewolf, nothing special. Why would Dumbledore allow him to raise little Harry? Remus decided to actually do something. James and Lily would’ve wanted him and Sirius to raise Harry, so he went and took the floo to contact Dumbledore.  
It took at least two hours of arguing with Dumbledore, but Remus was granted custody. He was allowed to raise his best mate’s son. Because of being granted custody, he apparated to the muggle’s home. He knocked on the door, standing at the doorstep.  
A very thin woman, presumably Petunia, answered, “hello?” She asked as if another baby would be dropped off on her doorstep.  
Remus offered a polite smile, “Hello, I’m Remus Lupin, I was close to Lily and James Potter, and I was granted custody of their son, Harry.” He explained.  
Petunia looked almost completely relieved, “so I don’t have to watch my freak sister’s kid?” She asked, “thank god.” She shut the door only opening it again when she had the little one year old all wrapped up in a blanket. She handed him off to Remus as if Harry were a disease she didn’t need to catch.  
Remus immediately took the child. He would have to regularly get a sitter for Harry during full moons, and he was deathly scared of fucking this child up, but Remus needed Harry and Harry needed to grow up in a home where James and Lily wouldn’t be victimized. Where Harry would know his parents even if he wouldn’t remember. Remus would do anything for the boy. He’d raise Harry the way James and Lily would wish Harry to grow up.


	2. Dadfoot

Sirius Black had learned parenting wasn’t as easy as he had assumed. He’s had to deal with the messes made, the crying, and the tough questions. Sirius had to answer questions about Draco’s biological father-whom was a terrible person-questions about why Draco doesn’t live with his biological parents and other difficult things; however, as difficult as it is, Sirius loves it. He loves seeing the wide grin on Draco’s face when he feels accomplished. He loves to just sit as padfoot as Draco attempts to read out loud all snuggled up to the black dog.  
“Dad!” A young, six year old, Draco called from the family room.  
Why would Draco need him? It caused a slight panic as Sirius rushed in from the kitchen, “yes little dragon?” He asked casually.  
Draco looked up, covered in paint. His usually bouncy blonde hair had been covered with green paint, and his clothes had red paint. The wall looked almost as painted as him-at least as high as Draco could reach. “I painted!” He grinned a toothy grin, a few teeth missing.  
Sirius chuckled, “I see that, should we clean you up?”  
“No!” Draco said quickly. “I can’t reach!” He pointed at the high ceiling. He wanted to paint the walls.  
Sirius chuckled, “how about we clean you up then get proper wall paint?” He suggested, walking over to his son. He’s stopped saying Draco was his cousin and begun calling him his son.  
Draco beamed, “really?” He asked eagerly. “What color?”  
Sirius looked down at Draco, “how about red since that’s all over your clothes?” He suggested, walking over to the sixth year old. “Go get yourself cleaned up.” He chuckled, watching as the little boy sprinted upstairs to go shower.  
After Draco was all showered and dressed-looking like a miniature, blonde Sirius Black-Draco and Sirius went to a nearby shop to purchase wall paint. Draco held Sirius’ hand as he followed his dad. London is dangerous, so it’s not unusual to see a child holding hands with their parent.  
“Look!” Draco grinned, pointing at a shaggy black dog across the street, “it looks like padfoot!”  
Sirius chuckled, “yeah it does, doesn’t it, bud?” It still sometimes stung thinking about his nickname from Hogwarts. James and Remus would always call him padfoot.   
Sirius lead Draco into the shop, looking at the wall of sheets with paint jobs.  
Draco looked at the colors, finding a gorgeous emerald green. “Daddy!” Draco said eagerly, carrying the sheet to Sirius, “can we use this color?” He asked.  
Sirius nodded, “sure, bud.” He lead Draco to the counter to get the paint.  
Once everything was purchased, Sirius brought his son back home to Grimmauld Place. Sirius has set everything up and charmed the furniture to not get paint on the items. He allowed for Draco to begin painting. He chuckled as the little boy used a roller on the once black walls. Walburga would be turning in her grave if she knew her disowned son was painting the walls with a small child.


	3. Moony

Remus absolutely adored Harry. He cared for his best mate’s son, but he was always scared he would be stepping on James and Lily’s toes as a parent. He’s always a little too worried about not doing what his friends would’ve wanted; he even makes sure Harry calls him Moony instead of dad. It quite confused teachers at the muggle primary school Remus sent Harry to. When they did Mother’s Day activities in class, Harry would make items for ‘moony’ instead of mum.  
Harry was a handful at this age. Yes Harry is always willing to help out around the little cottage, but Harry also has James’ mischievous ways. He loves messing around and pranking. Teachers have commented that “it’s like he was raised by wolves” at parent-teacher conferences.  
“Moony!” Harry shouted, running down the wooden stairs to the kitchen where Remus was making lunch. “That girl from school, hermione, just called asking if we could go to a park!” He informed moony. “Can I go?” He asked with a wide smile.  
Remus raised an eyebrow, handing Harry a plate with a sandwich on it, “I’ll think about it. Eat your lunch first then I’ll consider,” Remus informed the boy. He watched as Harry sat at the small dining room table to eat. Every day Harry was growing more and more like James. “How has school been?” Remus asked as he brought Harry a glass of apple juice and set his own lunch down on the table.  
Harry looked up, sandwich stuffed in his mouth making his cheeks puffed. “Good!” He commented, voice muffled.  
Remus quirked an eyebrow as he sat across from his son, “oh really? Your teacher told me you’ve been causing a little trouble?” He questioned.  
Harry shrugged, “no!” He looked into Remus’ amber eyes. “...maybe?”  
Remus shook his head, “Harry, we’ve talked about this. Why are you acting out?”  
Harry shrugged slightly, “I don’t like school.” He mumbled.  
“Why?”  
Harry looked down as if it were a shameful secret. “Dudley keeps bullying me because my parents aren’t around…”  
Remus frowned, “And you’re sassing back to teachers and other people?”  
Harry frowned, “I don’t like it though!” He defended.  
Remus shook his head, “I know you don’t, Harry, but I can’t take you out of school. I have work.” He pointed out. “Harry, please just listen to the teachers, and if there is an issue, tell a teacher.”  
Harry shrugged, “okay…” he said as he finished his lunch, going to clean up.  
“Harry. I’m not mad at you.” Remus stood up, cleaning up as well. “Come here, bud. How about instead of going to the park, I can show you some pictures of your parents?” He suggested.  
Harry looked up at Remus, “really?” He asked, a small smile on his face.  
Remus nodded, “yeah, can you go up to my room and pull out one of the photo books marked ‘Hogwarts’?” He asked.  
Harry nodded quickly, turning on his heel and rushing upstairs.


	4. Hogwarts Letters

The warm July morning, padfoot had trotted into his son’s room to wake him up. He had a letter in his mouth as he prodded his son awake.  
“Mmm-go away!” Draco whined tiredly, messy blonde hair falling into his pale face; however, padfoot kept persisting to get the eleven year old up. Draco’s grey eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the black dog. “What do you have there?” He murmured. He was still sleepy, but when the letter dropped from the dog’s mouth he saw who it was addressed to.  
Mr. D.Black  
Draco beamed, “is this my Hogwarts letter?” He asked, sitting up, taking the letter into his hands.  
Padfoot turned into Sirius, “yup!” He grinned at his little boy. “I’m so proud of you!” He grinned.  
Draco was quick to open the letter, reading out the letter. “When will we get supplies?” He asked, looking up at Sirius. He was so excited to finally be able to do magic!  
Sirius thought, “we can go this afternoon. I’ll have Kreacher make up lunch for us. You take your time to get ready.” He commented, kissing his son’s head in a fatherly way before standing. “Also, brush your hair, it’s sticking up.” He winked, chuckling as he left his son’s room to go get himself out of his flannel pajama pants and t-shirt.  
-  
Meanwhile, Harry was already up and ready. Remus was taking him grocery shopping that day! Harry had already been dressed when an owl flew in and dropped a letter. “Moony!” He called, picking the letter up off the table reading who it was addressed to.  
Mr. H.Potter  
“My Hogwarts letter came!” He added excitedly, tearing it open.  
Remus walked in, adjusting his sweater, a proud look on his face. “We can go to Diagon Alley today!” He decided, “we can eat dinner in the city and go grocery shopping tomorrow.” He decided, walking over to Harry to give him a hug.  
Harry grinned, “Moony?” He looked up at him, “how are we going to pay for the supplies?” He asked. He knew they sometimes struggled with money due to Remus’ condition.  
Remus looked down at Harry, “don’t you worry about that… your father left you an inheritance. I’ve only used it for specific things for you.” He explained, “and we can use that to get you the supplies you’ll need. Don’t you worry.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Now if you’re ready, we can floo to diagon alley.” He decided.  
Harry nodded, grabbing the supplies list, running over to the floo.  
Remus followed Harry over to the floo, eager to take his son to get his Hogwarts supplies even if he would be alone again after he was gone.


	5. Diagon Alley

As Draco and Sirius stepped out of the floo, Draco looked around the shops. Yes, they’ve been in Diagon Alley before, but this trip is different. Draco will be attending Hogwarts! If Sirius was being honest, he wasn’t ready for his boy to leave him just yet.  
“How about we get your robes first, and I’ll go get your books?” Sirius suggested, arm around his son’s shoulders.  
Draco nodded, looking up at Sirius with the widest smile. He was so excited to finally do magic with reason. His last spout of accidental magic caused the Grimmauld Place to no longer have windows. Draco trailed Sirius as he brought him to Madam Malkin’s. “You’ll be back when you’re done?” Draco questioned, looking up at Sirius.  
Sirius nodded, “of course.” He grinned at the boy who had a matching leather jacket on. “And when you get to Hogwarts, don’t be afraid to substitute your robes for the jacket.” He winked, watching as his son went up into the shop.  
Sirius turned on his heel, making his way to Flourish and Blotts. Sirius examined all the parents there, noticing Molly trying to corral a bunch of redheads. He remembered how he and Remus-no Remus left. Sirius has to stop letting Remus come back into his mind. As Sirius walked into the bookstore, one Remus Lupin was leaving Gringotts with Harry.  
“Okay, Harry, we can get your wand first or robes?” Remus asked. He knew he wanted to get the books before he got Harry’s birthday present. Remus planned on getting Harry an owl with his own money, not the money James left for Harry.   
Harry looked up at Remus, “can I get the wand first?” He asked, green eyes showing the readiness for him to go to Hogwarts. Merlin, he’s so similar to James.  
Remus nodded, “let’s go to Ollivanders then.” He lead Harry to go to the shop. Remus handed Harry some money-the cost of a wand-“go ahead in. I’ll pick up your books.” Remus explained, “I don’t know how long it’ll take to get a wand, so come to Flourish and Blotts once you get it if I’m not back here.” Remus decided.  
Harry nodded, “why can't you come in with me?” He asked.  
Remus looked down at Harry, “you’re old enough to purchase your own wand, and if you get handed a wand that does not want you, I don’t want to be hit with a hex.” That comment freaked Harry out. “Oh! But you will find a wand.” Remus promised. “Go on in.”  
As Harry entered the shop, Remus turned on his heel and made his way to the bookstore. As Remus walked in, He nearly crashed into none other than Sirius Black. “Oh sorry-“ Remus froze, how? What would remus say? “Never thought I’d see you in a bookstore.” Remus commented, attempting to make casual conversation.  
Sirius just stared at Moo-Remus. He aged like fine wine. Oh godric he was attractive. Sirius fumbled with one of Draco’s first year books, “what are you doing here?” Sirius asked. “If you had a kid, they wouldn’t be in Hogwarts yet…” he said slowly.  
Remus shook his head, “picking up Harry’s books… I got custody after talking with Dumbledore.” He explained, “why are you here?”  
“Picking up my son’s books-“  
“Son!?” Remus was quite shocked. Did Sirius really cheat on him? He was right to break up with him.  
Sirius noticed the look, “oh-well he’s actually my cousin’s son, but she asked me to raise him since Malfoy is in Azkaban.” He explained quickly.  
Remus nodded slowly, “oh.” What do you say to your ex after ten years?  
Sirius nodded, “have you found a job?” He asked slowly.  
Remus shrugged, “right now I’m working at a muggle daycare.”  
As the two males stood, looking at each other, Harry came into the shop, a wide grin on his face. “I got my wand, Moony!” He announced, holding it up to show Remus. “He told me it’s holly wood with a Phoenix feather!” He beamed.  
Remus chuckled, “well I’m very proud of you, Phoenix feathers are the hardest to come by.” He winked.  
Sirius looked at Harry in astonishment. Harry looked so much like James. He shook his head, “I need to find Draco’s potion book.” He told Remus, turning on his heel to leave.  
Remus watched Sirius head deeper into the bookstore, “okay Harry, go across to Madam Malkin’s to go get your robes. I’ll meet you outside there.” He informed Harry, offering a smile.  
Harry tilted his head, “who was that?” He asked, motioning to Sirius.  
Remus looked at Harry, “I’ll tell you later. He’s an old friend of mine.” He explained. He had never forgotten Sirius. He missed holding him at night. He missed those dumb jokes. He missed the way Sirius would always try to make everything punk rock, but every time Remus thought about reaching out, his self doubt took over.  
You’re not good enough for him:  
He’s moved on.  
He doesn’t love you anymore.  
Harry noticed the zoned out look to Remus, “Moony?” He asked, “Are you okay?”  
Remus nodded, “yes I am. Here’s money for the robes, go ahead over.” Remus told Harry.  
Harry nodded, leaving Remus in the bookshop even though he knew Remus wasn’t okay, but Remus was very stubborn. Harry knew better than to pry. Remus would hopefully tell him. As Harry was brought into a room to get sized, he saw some blonde kid with very sharp features getting robes tailored.  
The blonde boy, one Draco Black, turned his head to look at the messy haired boy. He looked him up and down. Shabby clothes. Definitely not of Draco’s class, but he was attractive. “You’re going to Hogwarts?” He questioned despite knowing the answer. “Slytherin is the best house.” He added, despite how Sirius told him otherwise, Draco felt he needed to be Slytherin since he’s still the heir to the Malfoy fortune even if he doesn’t carry the Malfoy name. He felt he needed to do the Black and Malfoy family names right and follow tradition no matter how much Sirius told him he didn’t have to.  
Harry looked over, “Gryffindor is the best house. Moony was in Gryffindor.” He huffed as some robes were put on him to tailor.  
Draco looked so deeply offended, “what the hell is a Moony?”  
Harry raised an eyebrow, “Moony is my godfather. He says the nickname started from when he was in Hogwarts and wanted to stick with it.” He shrugged.  
Draco shook his head, “either way, Slytherin is superior according to mother. Slytherin is the house with status. You have to be somewhat important to be even considered for Slytherin.” He commented before being told he was sized. He paid and left with his robe in a bag along with his leather jacket on him.  
Harry huffed. How rude can some people be. Harry definitely didn’t want to befriend that blonde prat.  
Draco made his way to find Sirius and saw him with all the books in a cauldron. “Let’s get you a wand, yeah?” Sirius asked, clearly acting like his normal self, but he definitely wasn’t him. Something happened.  
Draco nodded, “here are my robes. I met a boy in Madam Malkin’s.” He told Sirius.  
Sirius snickered, “a boy? Was he cute?” He teased.  
Draco rolled his eyes as they walked to Ollivanders, “I just met him. He wants to be a Gryffindor.” He rolled his eyes as he stepped into the wand shop.  
Wants to be Gryffindor? Sounds like James Potter before he went to Hogwarts. At least that’s what Sirius thought. Was his son about to befriend a Potter!? Well that’s bloody wonderful!  
As Draco stepped out, he showed his wand off to Sirius who grinned. “Okay let's go get you an owl?” He asked, “or do you want another pet?”  
Draco thought, “owl.” He decided, walking beside Sirius to go pick up the pet.  
As Sirius looked at the magical pet shop, he saw Remus leaving, carrying a cage with a snowy owl. Remus looked like he had quite a bit to carry. Of course, Remus didn’t look over at Sirius. It would sting too much.


	6. The Marauders

Harry set the table that evening as Remus made a delicious meal. It was going to be one of the last meals before Harry leaves to Hogwarts. Harry was quite confused as to why Remus was a little more closed off. It wasn’t unlike Remus to have his days, but the full moon wasn’t for another three weeks. “Moony? Who was that guy earlier?” He asked.  
The same situation was happening in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Draco had been assisting Sirius in setting up the table as kreacher made their dinner. “Dad, you seem off.” Draco commented as Sirius sat at the table. “What happened while my robes were being sized?” He asked.  
It was nearly parallel the way Remus and Sirius reacted. They both sighed and looked at their eleven year old with sad eyes. Only, Sirius replied first:  
“I ran into my ex,” Sirius began.  
“Harry, you won’t completely understand, but his name is Sirius Black. At Hogwarts, he was my boyfriend and he was like a brother to your father…” Remus explained slowly.  
Sirius shook his head as kreacher set the food on the table, “I fell in love with him fifth year, right before my mum threw me out.”  
Remus set out the food on the table, “Sirius came out fifth year right after I told James, Peter and him I was into blokes and girls,”   
Sirius shook his head, stormy eyes becoming glassy, “we dated until we were twenty one. James and Lily, our best friends, were murdered by the dark lord. Their son, Harry, was sent to live with muggles-“  
“But I told Dumbledore off about you living with muggles and not someone your parents considered true family. Your aunt Petunia hates that your mum was a witch.”  
“But before Remus fought Dumbledore, Remus broke up with me. He told me he couldn’t lose someone else and left.”  
“I told Sirius I couldn’t risk him dying. Everybody I loved would end up passing away… well Peter disappeared, but I have to assume he’s dead.”  
Sirius shook his head, “I loved Remus. I wanted to marry him once it was legalized. I wanted to have a kid with him, but because of all of that happening, I was able to raise you. My punk rock son.” He winked at Draco, attempting to lighten the mood.  
Only, Draco had thousands of questions. Did love even matter? If he wanted him back, couldn’t he write to him?  
Harry even had similar questions. If this Sirius knew his parents, could he learn more about them? As much as Harry loves Remus, he still wants to learn of his family.


	7. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little long, and there’s a bit of angst(not like last chapter though)

“Draco!” Sirius called from the family room in Grimmauld Place, “are you packed and ready?” Sirius asked, making his way to his son’s bedroom. He knocked on the door getting a tired groan from the boy. “Draco?” He tried.  
Draco sat up, blond hair a mess, “I’m packed.” He looked at the open trunk. It had all his clothes packed aside from his outfit he’d be wearing that day. Draco rolled off the bed, groggily opening the door.  
Sirius chuckled, “hurry and freshen up. I’ll call a car to take us to the station.” He told his son, watching him go to the bathroom.  
After Draco was all up and ready, he and Sirius went to the train station. Draco walked with Sirius, his stuff on a cart as Sirius explained certain aspects of this school Draco would learn, but it was better to learn before. “Now Draco, you have to run through that wall to get to the platform.” Sirius explained calmly getting a bewildered look from Draco. “Trust me.” Sirius grinned.  
Draco sighed, “that sounds bloody ridiculous.” He crossed his arms.  
Sirius shook his head, “just believe me. I’ll go through with you.” He beamed, leading Draco to Platform 9 3/4. “See everything would be just fine-Draco what’s with that face?” He asked quickly.  
Draco turned and flung his arms around Sirius, “why can’t you come with me? Or padfoot at least…” he muttered.  
Sirius shook his head, “they don’t allow dogs at Hogwarts, bud, and even if I could come, parents aren’t supposed to come with their children.” He hugged Draco close, kissing his head lovingly.  
Draco huffed, “that’s bloody stupid!” He shook his head.  
Sirius chuckled, “maybe one year, dragon, but you should have fun! Make friends. Maybe talk to Harry Potter-“  
“Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts too?” Draco asked. Of course Draco knew of the boy who lived. He also knew Sirius was his godfather, but due to issues, Sirius never raised Harry. Draco shrugged, “maybe.” He added shortly. He decided to put on a cold exterior; it could make things easier.  
Sirius looked at Draco, “let’s get your stuff on the train, yeah?” He asked, taking Draco to go help put everything on the train.  
Once they were done, Sirius hugged Draco a final time, kissing his head. “Write to me every week. I love you, dragon.” He said to his son, squeezing him close.  
Draco nodded, “I love you too, dad.” He mumbled into Sirius’ chest. He was still small, but he would be having multiple growth spurts in the next few years.  
-  
As Remus took his own boy, rather James’ boy, to the platform, he looked over. He never thought he’d be taking a child to the platform much less James’ son. James should be here. He didn’t deserve to die. To not see Harry grow up.  
“Moony?” Harry asked as they went to put Harry’s trunk on the train. “What if I’m not a Gryffindor?” He asked suddenly.  
Remus looked over, “Harry, you don’t need to be a Gryffindor, I’ll always be proud of you, and your parents would be too.” He promised. He knew James wanted Harry to be the greatest Gryffindor to ever be sorted, but even James knew, it didn’t matter as long as his son was happy.  
Harry shrugged, “but I want to be a Gryffindor…”  
“Then ask the hat. The hat will take in requests… I don’t know if it’ll necessarily put you in the house you ask for-I asked for Ravenclaw-but the hat knows, Harry. I have no complaints for being in Gryffindor other than getting distracted on homework.” He explained.  
Harry nodded, giving Remus a hug since the train would be departing soon. “I love you, Moony. I’ll write to you every day, and I’ll come home for Christmas!” Harry promised.  
Remus chuckled, “You don’t need to write every day.” He kissed his head, “I love you too, now go get on the train.” He chuckled. Yes, he felt like a proud dad even if he felt guilty. Why wouldn’t he feel like a proud dad. He raised Harry as if he were his own.  
Remus looked over his shoulder after Harry got on the train and saw Sirius, staring at the train with glassy eyes. He slowly walked over. He missed Sirius, but he wasn’t going to let him get too close. “You okay?” He asked hesitantly.  
Sirius looked over, startled by the sudden interaction. “Yeah. I’m really proud of Draco. He’s finally able to do magic freely.” He tried joking.  
Remus nodded, “I can’t believe Harry’s already eleven.” He commented, “James and Lily would’ve loved to been here.” He murmured.  
Sirius nodded, “I know…” he looked down, “Remus?” He asked, “why didn’t you tell me Harry was in your care? I’m his appointed godfather-or I was.”  
Remus sighed, “I was scared. I told you not to contact me because I thought I’d lose you, Sirius. After I did get custody, it was insanely difficult to write because I didn’t know what to say…”  
“Oh.” Sirius said after a silence. Thankfully, the conversation came to a halt when the train began moving.  
-  
As the train began moving, Draco waved at his dad before sitting down. He was in an empty compartment, appearing rather bored as he made himself comfortable. The boy with the curly hair from Madam Malkin’s came in with a red-haired kid.  
“Can I sit?” Asked the curly haired kid, “there’s no other seats.”  
Draco shrugged, “go ahead.” He eyed the boys suspiciously as if trying to read him. “I’m Black. Draco Black.” He introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake.  
Harry reached out, shaking his hand, this kid didn’t seem too bad, he was slightly annoying in Madam Malkin’s though. “Harry Potter.” He replied.  
Harry Potter? Bloody hell-this is the boy Sirius wanted him to make friends with. Draco shook his head, offering a sly smile. “And you are?” He looked to the red head. “I can tell you’re a weasley, but which one?”  
“Ron.” Ron said shortly, appearing slightly annoyed by Draco’s comment.  
Draco nodded, turning his attention back to Harry. “My dad told me to make friends with you.” He announced. “He said he knew your parents?” He raised an eyebrow, “and your guardian?”  
Harry tilted his head to the side, “oh-is your dad Sirius Black?” He asked slowly. “Moony told me about how they were in Gryffindor together…” he said slowly.  
Draco shrugged, “the only person of the Black name not in Slytherin.” He yawned as if he were bored. He’s picked up many of Sirius’ habits. The slightly bored resting expression, the half-smile, fumbling with the hair, but Draco hasn’t picked up the slight smoking habit Sirius has.  
“Wait, really? Why?” Ron asked.  
Draco laughed, “because, Noble House Black requires class, cunningness. It’s just the way it’s always been.”  
“Right…” Ron muttered bitterly. He usually knew what was going on, but he also hasn’t been educated on the black family tree-he didn’t know his grandma was a black.


	8. Sorting ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will be describing Hufflepuff(in Draco’s perspective) as weak, but I don’t feel that way. I just thought I’d make this apparent.  
> Also I’ve tried to upload daily, but I am about to go out of town so the past two days, I’ve been with some irl friends BUT I’ll get a chapter up maybe tomorrow but definitely Thursday & I’ll work on hopefully at least two while I’m on a flight(plus I’ll be getting a few other projects worked on)

They were finally being sorted. They were finally at Hogwarts. It’s such a wonderful thing, being able to attend a magical school. Hogwarts beauty was one that could not be placed in words, but Merlin, it’s beautiful. That’s what Draco noticed at least, but now, they had to be sorted before Draco could explore. Sirius had explained the houses to Draco and told him that it didn’t matter what house he was in, but he knew Sirius secretly wanted him to be Gryffindor. It’s not like Draco didn’t want to make Sirius proud, because he did, but Draco isn’t a Gryffindor,  
Draco may be strong, but he’s not as brave as a Gryffindor is. He doesn’t value bravery or being daring. Ravenclaw? Draco isn’t a Ravenclaw despite being smart. He’s more close minded than what Ravenclaw was supposed to be, so Hufflepuff? Draco isn’t Weak. Hardworking and loyal? Yes definitely, but Draco would never be a Hufflepuff.  
That leaves Slytherin.  
Slytherin would carry tradition, and it would bring honor to Draco’s parents. Draco doesn’t know much about his father, Lucius. All he knows is he’s locked up in Azkaban, but Draco has only heard stories. Stories of how Lucius proposed to his mother. He only heard the good, and he only heard Sirius refusing to talk. Maybe he would make his father proud. If only he could visit him…  
“Black, Draco!” Professor McGonagall called from in front of the teachers table.  
Draco sauntered up to the stool, nose in the air. Well, Slytherin would make sense. The Blacks and Malfoys were all Slytherins, and it’s the house of spoiled purebloods. Before the hat even grazed his blond hair, it shouted:  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Draco rose, making his way to the clapping table. He heard boos. Actual boos. Before he sat, he turned and glared at the two redheads who started it. His look could’ve killed them like a Basilisk. He noticed how they stopped as the Slytherin clapping became louder as Draco took a seat beside a prefect.  
As the names went on, Harry watched the students as they went to get sorted. Harry desperately wanted to be Gryffindor. He wanted to make Moony proud. He wanted to make his parents proud. Harry looked at the teachers, a few giving sympathetic glances at him, but one teacher was watching him with a look of resentment. Who was he?  
“Potter, Harry!” Professor McGonagall called.  
Harry went up, only thinking ‘gryffindor’. Remus told him the hat takes in requests, but it may be unpredictable. Harry sat, green eyes scanning the many students at Hogwarts. He recognized a few like Fred and George, the Weasley twins Draco would sometimes spend the night with when Moony was ‘sick’.  
“Gryffindor eh?” The hat coo’d. Could Harry only hear what it was saying? Harry chewed on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he’s gotten from Remus. “You’d be a good Slytherin; very ambitious.”  
‘Please not Slytherin!’ Harry thought, closing his green eyes as if he were praying.  
“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted, the table of red and gold erupting in cheers. Harry quickly scampered from the stool, making his way to the table. He glanced over his shoulder at that blonde boy, Draco apparently, who was watching with a skeptical look as if he heard the hat as well. Why was that boy hard to read?  
“Woah Harry!” One of the twins laughed, “you almost tripped there.” He teased as Harry sat, no longer entranced by the blonde, who was no longer watching him, but he was instead conversing with a girl with a bob.


	9. Gryffindor common room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy be ready for a lil angst about bb Neville. Made myself sad.  
> Now since this was posted at night, idk if I’ll post another thing tomorrow because tomorrow(June 5th) is Draco Malfoy’s birthday and I’m going to make a special one shot for it.

Harry trailed behind Percy as he brought them up towards the Gryffindor room. He was talking to Ron and a boy named Neville, he’s had sleepovers with Neville too! Neville is his only friend who slept over at his house because Moony offered. They were discussing their excitement for the new school year.  
“Fred and George said the potions Professor is the worst.” Ron announced causing Neville to get nervous.  
“What?” He asked squeakily. Neville was a nervous boy, fairly cute. He resembled his mum and dad… too bad they were unwell.  
Ron nodded, “they didn’t tell me much, but I wouldn’t listen to them! They told me the sorting was so much worse!”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Moony said he was in the same year as Professor Snape. He also said he loves Professor McGonagall.” He explained, “said she always gave him, my dad and his friends biscuits.”  
Neville’s eyes widened, “really? Did he say why?”  
Harry shook his head, “no, but he doesn’t talk much about his friends from Hogwarts. He only told me about my parents and once about Sirius.” He explained. He didn’t want to say Sirius was Remus’ ex. Harry knows the issues of homosexuals in the wizarding world, and it would make everything worse if someone were to find out Remus wasn’t straight.  
Percy stopped walking causing Neville to crash into him. Percy glared down at the nervous boy. “Listen closely to the password.” Percy announced, looking to the fat lady who started talking to the first years, “caput draconis.” Percy.  
The portrait swung open, admitting the prefect and first years. “Okay girls go up the stairs to the right. Boys to the left.” Percy announced, “all your stuff has been brought in there already. Bathrooms are all connected to each room.”  
Harry walked beside Ron and Neville up to their room. They were sharing it with two other boys who seemed exceptionally close already. Harry knew he should make friends with them. Remus said when he befriended his roommates, they became the best people he’s ever known-other then a second year Gryffindor boy named Frank. Moony occasionally told Harry to be especially nice to Neville whenever he would visit. Harry really didn’t understand why. He also didn’t understand why Remus was always softer with Neville, constantly fussing over him as if he were another child rescued by Remus.  
Neville looked around the room in amazement, “oh wow.” He commented, examining the scarlet curtains on the beds and window, the gold rims, just everything. The room looked so glamorous.   
Harry walked to a four poster, looking down at his new trunk at the end. He slid off his nice shoes Remus had bought him. He shed off the robes, hanging the cloak up on the four poster. He sat down on the twin sized bed, “yeah…” he felt a little homesick. It’s not his fault. He was merely used to how Moony said goodnight to him. He would always come into Harry’s room, sit on his bed beside him. He told a tale of some sort ranging from fairy tales to stories of pranks James tried pulling. After the story, he’d kiss Harry on the head then tuck him in and say a proper goodnight.  
Ron looked up at Harry from the bed beside him, “you okay mate?” He asked Harry.  
Harry nodded, “yeah, I just gotta write to Moony.” He commented, pulling out a small roll of parchment. He pulled out a quill and some ink and begun to write a letter to Moony. He told him all about the sorting, that Slytherin boy that kept staring at him, how Neville was a Gryffindor-Remus asked-and anything else that would be necessary. He scrawled it out before he grabbed his pajamas to change.  
The other boys were already in bed. The two other Gryffindor boys were whispering to each other while Ron already crashed on his bed. Neville was sitting up, looking at a photo by the time Harry was ready to sleep.


	10. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want wolfstar, here you are ;)

It was a beautiful day in the hills of Scotland where Hogwarts resided. Seventh years who had free periods were studying in the courtyard or playing exploding snaps or gobstones. First years, however, were standing on the Quidditch pitch, vrooms at their sides. They were flying. Of course, Draco was bragging fairly loudly of how he was the seeker on his little league quidditch team.   
“Dad signed me up as soon as I was of age,” He explained, “mum wasn’t too pleased, but she realized dad had me on a broom since I could walk.” He sniggered, talking to two cute Slytherin girls.  
Harry rolled his eyes at the loud bragging. Moony had him on a broom as well, but he didn’t sign him up for little league quidditch due to the schedule conflicting with Moony’s work. He looked at Ron, who was clearly ticked off.  
“No one bloody cares he played little league quidditch.” Ron grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, red hair flopping into his forehead.  
Harry shrugged, “just relax. It’s all talk. Moony said not to get involved with people like that.” He whispered to Ron as Madame Hooch made her way over.  
“Okay everyone,” she smirked, examining all the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. “We will be learning how to summon brooms and flying.” She explained, “now put your right hand over the broom and say ‘up’.”  
Draco smirked proudly, hand staying over the broom. “Up.” He said coolly, the broom not going up at first. “Up.” He repeated, the broom flying up in his pale hand.  
Ron rolled his eyes at Draco’s cockiness. So what if he played Little League Quidditch. Molly had signed Bill up for Little league quidditch before the twins came around. “Up.” He commented, “up!” He repeated. Still no broom.  
Harry glanced over, glasses sliding down his nose, “up.” He said, the broom flying up into his hand immediately. He smiled a little, Moony would be so proud!  
Ron huffed in frustration, “Up!” He demanded. Still no broom.  
Neville looked up from across Ron. He had had a few errors, “Up.” He said at the same time as Ron. As Neville’s broom went up, it slammed right into his nose, knocking out out of its place.  
“Ow!” Neville winced, dropping the broom. He put his hands over his nose just as Ron summoned his broom.  
Madame Hooch looked at Neville, eyes widening. “Alright, we’re going to the infirmary.” She looked at the other students. “If anyone flies, you’ll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch.” She warned, leading Neville off. Neville has dropped his remembrall.   
Draco snatched up the remembrall, snickering. He got on the broom, “fly? I can fly.” He smirked, the whole lot of slytherins laughing as Draco shot himself up in the air.  
Harry shot a glare to Draco, looking at the ball in Draco’s hand, “that’s not yours!” Harry barked, gripping his wand tighter.  
“And what are you going to do about it?” Draco snickered, flying higher. He watched as Harry got on his broom too, attempting to fly.   
Surprisingly, Harry flew just as well as Draco, ignoring Hermione’s protests. Harry flew towards Draco, “give me the ball.” He demanded, hand outstretched while the other held the broom.  
“Go fetch.” Draco smirked, throwing the ball across the pitch. He went and landed. No, Sirius wouldn’t be too happy with his actions, but he had to make an image as the hot bad boy. Sirius had his as punk rock, but Draco wants to be a bad boy.  
Harry immediately went after the ball, catching it in front of McGonagall’s window. He noticed the look on her face and panicked. He’d have to explain to Remus why he got kicked out of Hogwarts.  
“Potter!” McGonagall called from the ground when she came out. “Come with me.” She had a stern look about her. Harry didn’t know how proud she really was.  
Harry landed, dropping the broom. Moony would be so disappointed. He sulked, following Professor McGonagall towards wherever she had been taking him. He could hear the Slytherins laughing as Professor McGonagall opened a door.  
“Can I see Wood?” She asked, watching as the teacher dismissed a boy. “I found you a seeker.” She motioned to Harry. “Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood, this is Harry Potter.” She informed him.  
Oliver beamed, “a new seeker! We can stick it to Slytherin for the cup!” He declared. “Practice tonight after dinner.” Oliver told Harry eagerly.  
The practice was a little harsh, but Harry enjoyed it. Moony would be so proud, and that blonde kid would be enraged too! Harry followed the twins back into Gryffindor towers. He looked around before going upstairs. He immediately wrote Moony, explaining everything that happened. Yes he just wrote him, but moony would love to hear about it! Harry quickly rushed to the owlery, giving the letter to Hedwig. Hopefully Moony would get it soon.  
-  
The next morning, Hedwig flew into Remus’ bedroom window. Hedwig landed on Remus’ side table and began to hoot to get the male’s attention which only got them annoyed. Sirius grumbled, peeking his head up. His dark hair was messy, more so than just bedhead because of his and Remus’ activities from the night before.  
“Whose owl is that?” Sirius grumbled, feeling Remus’ arms tighten around his waist.  
Remus’ amber eyes fluttered open, and he slightly released Sirius. “Hedwig?” He asked. “Harry just wrote.” He rubbed his eyes sleepily, pulling the letter out. “Hedwig don’t go back, I’ll write Harry before lunch.” He told the owl getting a small nip on his fingers as an okay. Remus opened the parchment, reading through the letter. “Harry’s the youngest seeker in a century.” Remus whispered, shocked. “Also your son is being a little… acting like a prat.” Remus handed Sirius the parchment.  
Sirius read through it, “Draco just wants Slytherins to like him.” He sighed, shaking his head. “If only he would befriend Harry.” He huffed. “Write back, tell Harry to try to befriend Draco. He’s probably just struggling to adjust.” He huffed.  
Remus nodded, kissing Sirius’ head gently. “I will.” He sighed, getting out of bed, looking around for some clothes. “I’ll make breakfast.” He told him, sliding on some boxers and a sweater. “You can stay in bed if you want,” he nodded slightly.


	11. Holiday with the Blacks pt.1

Harry had been looking forward to Christmas vacation since Halloween. He would see Moony! He had so much he needed to share with him. Harry had made friends with another Gryffindor, a girl he had met in muggle primary school before Moony brought them to Wales-where Moony is originally from. Moony had inherited his family’s cottage after his father passed due to an infection, but that didn’t matter. Remus had said they’re spending Christmas in London for the first time since Harry was quite little! Harry had been looking forward to it; he couldn’t even sit still in his compartment. He kept looking around and talking about Moony to Ron and Hermione. They had all decided to head home for the holidays.  
As the train pulled into the platform, Harry was about ready to jump out the window. He had on a Gryffindor scarf with a sweater Moony had gotten him a Christmas ago with some jeans and warm shoes.  
Harry threw himself off the train, right into an unsuspecting Remus. “Woah!” Remus laughed a breathy laugh as if Harry knocked the breath out of him. “How are you, buddy?” He grinned down at the curly haired boy. He kissed his head lovingly, “we need your trunk.” He reminded Harry.  
As this interaction was happening, Draco stepped off the train, blond hair smushed under his hat. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth. He was all bundled up as he made his way to Sirius. He wrapped his arms around him, “hi dad.” He greeted, leaning into the warm being.  
Sirius beamed, “hey, dragon. Oh we’re having guests this Christmas…” he said eagerly.  
Draco looked up, raising an eyebrow, “guests?” He asked. “Who?” He tilted his head, a smile creeping at his lips, “did mum agree to stay for the holidays?” He asked hopefully. He’s barely spent Christmas with his mother, unfortunately.  
Sirius shook his head, “no, Remus, you know who I told you about, is coming with Harry.” Sirius explained hesitantly, hoping Draco wouldn’t be upset.  
Draco froze, eyes widening, “Potter is staying with us?” He huffed, “no-but-“ he tried thinking of protests, but Draco didn’t have a real reason for Harry not to visit for the holidays. Draco was the one who was a bit of a git, which Draco really didn’t know why he was. He just required Harry’s attention for some reason.  
Sirius wrapped an arm over his son’s shoulders, “it’s going to be okay, Dray. Just try to get along though you keep complaining about him.” Sirius smirked, “you sound like my old friends. They used to talk about the other constantly until they finally got together-“  
Draco’s eyes widened, ears turning red as they do when he’s embarrassed, “I do not like Potter.” He commented, a sternness about his expression.  
When Harry heard his name, he glared at Draco, “I don’t like you either.” He spat, crossing his arms.  
Remus cringed, “Harry.” He said sternly, “be polite. They’ll be our hosts for Christmas.” He shook his head, making sure they had the trunks.  
Harry groaned, “but Moony-“  
“No buts, Harry. You and Draco better get along this break.” Remus told his son, “please,” he pulled Harry aside. He knelt down to make eye contact with Harry. “Sirius was my first love, and we’re finally becoming close again…” he murmured, “and he is your rightful godfather-“  
“Will I have to live with him?” Harry murmured uneasily.  
Remus shook his head quickly, “Merlin no. I just want you two to have a relationship is all. He can tell you about your parents.” He explained, squeezing his shoulder.  
Harry nodded, “I love you, Moony.” He murmured, looking down.  
-  
As the four males went to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, their trunks were sent to Draco’s bedroom by Kreacher. Sirius had lead the others into the family room. “Snivillous is a professor?” He laughed, shaking his head   
Draco shrugged, “I told you Professor Snape tends to award points to Slytherin when we clean the common room.” He explained calmly, taking off the extra layers.  
Harry huffed, “he’s so mean though. He’s always taking off points and bullying Neville.” Harry grumbled.  
Remus looked up, a look of hurt, “no! Oh if Frank and Alice could-“ he stopped. No. “I can’t believe he’s still taking out his anger on others.” He shook his head.  
Harry shrugged, “always makes a point to take points off.”  
Draco shook his head, “if you were Slytherin, he wouldn’t hate you.”  
“Not true.” Sirius snickered, “Snivellus hated Harry’s dad because he married Lily, and because he fucked up his friendship with Lily.”  
Draco shrugged, standing. “I’m getting a snack,” he announced, making his way to the kitchen.  
Remus tapped Harry’s knee, “go with him.” He whispered, sending his son off. He looked at Sirius, “I really hope they get along. They’re so much like how James and Lily were.” He chuckled. He looked around the place he’s spent the last couple nights with Sirius.  
Remus and Sirius weren’t dating, they were just talking. They both didn’t want to rush into things or make things weird for Draco and Harry especially if there was a breakup. They wanted to test the waters, but it’s nice for Remus not being alone for full moons anymore.  
Harry had followed Draco into the kitchen. “Moony kicked me out of the room.” He muttered, looking as Draco was making up some tea and a sandwich, “what’re you making?” Harry asked.  
Draco didn’t even spare a glance, “peanut butter sandwich and herbal tea.”   
Harry nodded, “Do you hate me?” He asked abruptly. “You always make it a point to say something snarky.”  
Draco glanced over, sharp features appearing sharper with this look, “I don’t hate you.” He set the sandwich down on a plate, crossing his arms. “We’re in different houses, we’re competitors.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “it’s not because of houses. Just-we can still be friends… plus moony said we’d be spending a lot of time together during breaks.”  
Draco shrugged, “when I’m not with my mum.” He took a bite of his sandwich, watching Harry closely. “You’re staying in my room by the way. We have a few bedrooms, but one of them has a painting of great-aunt walburga and she constantly yells.”  
Harry nodded, “oh? Well… I don’t hate you.” Harry told Draco, watching as he poured a mug of tea.  
“Tea?”   
Harry nodded, “yes please.” He said as Draco handed Harry the mug before pouring another mug of tea.   
Draco looked at Harry, “we can talk later, I want to get my holiday homework done.” Draco walked over to the kitchen table. “Kreacher! Grab my school books, parchment and a quill with ink!” He called, listening as the house elf went to do so.


	12. Christmas at the Blacks pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have a plan for next chapter which should be up in the next few days. I’m on vacation & pretty jet lagged and I’m busy and all that stuff.  
> HOWEVER, I refused to stop writing this chapter till I was at 1,000 words

Christmas morning was typically very chill at Grimmauld Place. Draco and Sirius both love to sleep in, so they tend to wake near noon, but once they’re both awake, they act like absolute children when unwrapping the Christmas gifts from other family members, “Santa”, and one another. After they open presents, in matching pajamas, they go into the kitchen to have their Christmas lunch with eggnog, Sirius’ is always spiked whether or not he says it is; however, Christmas at the Lupins is a little hectic. Remus tends to stay up very late to complete wrapping gifts. Harry knows Remus does this, but he plays innocent and goes to his room early and waits until he hears Remus dragging himself up the stairs to go snuggle with Moony. He’s been doing this since he was a toddler; it just kind of became a tradition for them. Harry would wake up early and wake Remus, but Remus would make a bit of a show and take forever to get up. He then would make Harry wait until they had breakfast to open gifts. It was silly, but it was their Christmas.  
Only… this year it would be different, Harry had not went to Remus’ room, and Remus hadn’t spent all night wrapping gifts. No, that evening, Remus and Sirius got a little tipsy off their spiked eggnog then passed out up in Sirius’ bedroom, and Harry had fallen asleep in a bed beside Draco Black’s bed. It was unusual, would this be the new tradition?  
Early that morning, before Kreacher had even begun breakfast for Remus and Harry, Harry rose from a nightmare, shaking slightly. He couldn’t pinpoint or explain the nightmare, but it was awful. He took in shaky breaths, green eyes darting around the powder blue room before they landed on one Draco Black. Draco appeared to be comfortable, but he was awake.  
“What’s wrong?” Draco grunted, grey eyes fluttering open. He had visibly been awoken by Harry’s movements, but he didn’t look pissed off about it like he normally would have been.  
Harry shook his head, attempting to steady his breath, “I’m fine,“ he lied hoarsely.  
Draco rolled his eyes, throwing his blanket off of him. He got out of bed, moving and sitting in the bed beside Harry. “here’s what dad used to do when I had nightmares.” He muttered tiredly, and he reached his slender hand up, gently tracing his nails over Harry’s back.  
Draco’s gentle movements sent shivers down Harry’s spine. How could someone who appeared so wild be so gentle? Harry relaxed slowly, but neither of them knew when they fell asleep or how long it took. They were unaware they were snuggled together until padfoot had bound in and started prodding them awake.  
Padfoot was greeted with Draco’s sleepy groan, signaling he was not ready to be up, but Harry peeked up, curly hair everywhere. Fortunately for Harry, his bed head was not as wild as Draco’s.  
Remus chuckled slightly at the door, “g’morning, Harry.” He said before taking a sip of his morning tea. He doesn’t much enjoy the taste of coffee as he finds it too bitter. Tea is smoother and assists the throat anyway.  
Harry nodded sleepily to Remus. This has been the nicest sleep he’s had in a while. He gently shook Draco awake, but Draco just looked up with an angry look, “Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus,” He grumbled.  
Sirius snickered, “fine, no wine at Christmas dinner.” He said as he swaggered over to Remus.  
Draco immediately sat up and immediately regretted it. His head spun due to sitting up too quickly, “let me shower. My hair's a mess.” He murmured, getting out of bed, walking to his dresser to get some clean clothes.  
Harry began to get up as well, “Moony, how are we doing today?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand while searching for his glasses with the other.  
Remus shrugged, “well, we slept in like Sirius, and breakfast will be laid out once everyone is ready. Then we will open presents, and we will follow another Black tradition.” Remus explained as Sirius leaned against Remus as if he were a wall.  
Harry slid his glasses on, noticing a few purple marks peeking out of Sirius’ white t-shirt, “is this going to be a yearly thing?” He asked curiously.  
Draco heard this question, he had barely left the room. He still hadn’t told Sirius that his mum wanted him for holidays after he turns thirteen for a reason she never told Draco.  
Sirius nodded eagerly, “hopefully! I mean, it would be nice, but if you and Draco have problems then I s’pose not…”  
Remus gently squeezed Sirius’ shoulder. Harry hadn’t seen him as at peace around a full moon ever-well aside from when he started getting wolfsbane a few years prior. “I really hope you and Draco can get along; you two talk about each other as if you fancy one another.” He joked, going to leave. “Breakfast is almost ready, so come down when you are ready.”  
Harry nodded, watching as the two adults walked out of the room. He slowly got out of bed, looking around for some proper clothes. He put on a Gryffindor sweater Remus gave him and left his pajama bottoms. He normally wouldn’t, but Remus and Sirius were in pajama bottoms and Draco had grabbed a fresh pair when he left the room. He figured it was a Black Christmas thing.  
When Harry walked into the kitchen, he saw the most gorgeous Christmas feast-he had only seen this much food at Hogwarts. He looked up at Remus with wide eyes, but Remus seemed to not question the immense amount of food the house elf had laid out.  
Remus looked up, “wait until Draco comes down, we can make our plates then.” He told Harry, basically telling him to have more proper manners.  
Harry looked up at Remus, “how is there so much food?” He asked bluntly.  
Remus chuckled softly, “well, the Blacks have tons of money, especially Draco.” He chuckled.  
Sirius nodded, “yeah, he gets the whole Malfoy fortune because his uncle was disowned for some reason, and he gets all the black fortune.”  
Harry nodded slowly. He cuddled with a rich boy okay.  
Draco walked in, blonde hair wet from his shower in the same pajamas Sirius wore. He went and sat down, looking up at the others, “Can we eat?” He queried, looking at his mug of tea that had been charmed to stay warm. He took a sip, smiling slightly at the taste.  
Sirius nodded, “make your plates.” He shrugged, beginning on his own plate.  
-  
The day had been full of traditions mixed together, but it was nearly over. With their bellies full of food, they settled into the family room all doing different things. Padfoot was laying in Remus’ lap, attempting to get attention while he read, Draco was attempting to write to a few family members who sent Christmas gifts including his own father-who had apparently asked his mum to get him the finest broomstick available, and Harry sat in the room, lost in thought. Harry was confused. Was Moony dating Sirius? Did Draco know?  
Remus huffed, “really pads?” He laughed, looking down at the black dog in his lap laying on its back as if he wanted belly rubs. He grinned, gently petting the stomach. He glanced up, noticing the glazed look in Harry. “You okay, Harry?” Remus asked his son.  
Harry finally came back into the real world, “o-oh yeah I’m fine.” He spoke quickly. They’d be going back to Hogwarts in a few days. He may as well have fun, “Can we go out into the city tomorrow?”  
Draco peeked yo, “I’ll take you.” He promised casually, “I know the city.” He shrugged.  
Remus bit his lip hesitantly, “I don’t know. We could all go?” He suggested. “It’s not like our Welch home… people aren’t as friendly or trustworthy.” He explained.  
Sirius turned into himself, grinning dorkily at the boys, “Remus can take you with your dog.” He winked, “Draco’s service dog.” He added.  
Draco rolled his eyes, “we only did that with mum, I don’t know how it’d go over again.” He laughed softly. Sirius shrugged, “it doesn’t matter, we can go out tomorrow. Christmas sales.” He winked.


	13. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m excited. So this has some cute wolfstar & some kind of almost drarry but also confusion and I may want to skip past the rest of first year because I’m REALLY excited for year three because there’s gonna be some good angst in this bitch

Draco and Harry had fallen asleep fairly early after they made the plans of going to London. Draco was excited, they don't spend much time in muggle areas; however, they were awoken from their restless slumbers when the sound of a guitar filled the small London home. The boys both looked at each other; Harry looked sleepy and confused. Draco appeared to be annoyed, but he soon became at peace when he realized it was Here Comes the Sun from The Beetles. Sirius loved that song, always playing it for Draco especially when Draco was young. This was the only song that could calm Draco down from a meltdown.  
Harry looked at Draco, “let’s go see what’s going on.” He whispered, slowly getting out of bed and putting on socks to prevent his feet from padding loudly on the floor.  
Draco gave a skeptical look, “fine.” He muttered, putting some socks on himself and following Harry out of the room. He did grab his soft, emerald green blanket and throw it over his shoulders before they left.  
The boys descended the staircase, slow and quiet. Draco peeked over, blonde hair a mess as he looked into the kitchen where a charmed radio where the Beetles played. When Harry peeked over, He saw what Draco was gaping at. It was Sirius and Remus. They were in nothing but boxers, both their chests littered with purple marks; however, Sirius’ upper body was littered with tattoos whereas Remus’ whole body had many scars. Remus’ bite mark was on full display as he danced around the kitchen with Sirius.  
It was intimate. Sirius and Remus had no idea the boys had found them like this. They were in their own little world. Sirius had his hands on Remus’ chest while Remus had his arms around Sirius’ waist. Remus leaned in, kissing his nose playfully as the song switched to Oh! Darling.  
“Oh darling, please believe me~” Sirius sung, grinning ear to ear as they danced. It was sweet, and Remus’ quiet laugh was more like music than the music that was playing.  
“You’re such a dork.” Remus murmured.  
“Oh shut it,” Sirius said in a hushed tone.  
“Make me.”  
That’s when Sirius kissed Remus. The kiss was gentle, very loving as if they’d both break one another. They held onto each other as if they’d lose each other.  
Harry stepped back up the stairs, “let’s leave them be,” Harry whispered to Draco. When Draco didn’t move, Harry gently tugged on his arm receiving a startled look from Draco. “Come on.” He whispered.  
Draco nodded, still feeling confused. He didn’t know that was possible, well he knew kissing was possible, but he didn’t know he could kiss a boy. Why did his mum never tell him? No-that doesn’t make sense. It’s supposed to be a man and a woman-just like Draco’s parents. As the boys went into the bedroom, Harry shut the door.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, “you look like you’ve never seen a gay couple before.”  
Draco looked up, “wait-your dad has brought home guys?” He asked hesitantly. Why did this scare him so much? Why did it feel like a new weight and a new wave of confusion was on his shoulders? Draco wasn’t into guys… right? No, he can’t be. He just hasn’t found the right girl yet, and it’s not like he finds girls repulsive, they’re just not his type. What is his type?  
Harry shook his head, “he’s never brought anyone home, but I’ve met his ex boyfriend, a guy he knew at Hogwarts. Plus, my old sitter really likes him, has for a while.” He shrugged.  
Draco looked at Harry as he plopped down on his own bed, getting himself all wrapped up in his blankets because it’s cold. “Are you… you know… into boys?” He asked hesitantly.  
Harry’s eyes widened, “no!” He realized how bad it sounded, “I just… I dunno… haven’t really fancied anyone. Moony said I may not fancy anyone till year three.”  
Draco stiffened. Harry’s straight, he has to be, right? He can’t be into blokes because he’s said the same thing Draco was thinking. Draco just needed to clear his head.  
Harry stared curiously at Draco, “I didn’t mean to freak you out… I think they’re cute, but does that make us step brothers?” He asked.  
Draco shook his head, “no. Neither of them are our real parents, we were both adopted-actually I legally was never adopted by Sirius, we only changed my last name. Besides, mum will want me to move in with her, once father is released that is.” He explained calmly, freaking out inside. Strangely, Draco’s calm expression was unreadable by someone who didn’t know Mister Draco Black.  
Harry nodded, “oh… then are we still going to be…” then Harry realized he didn’t really know what they were.  
“Friends?” Draco finished for Harry. “I would think, you’re not a bad person.”  
Harry nodded. He had a lot to think about. “We should go to bed.” He muttered.  
“Pot-Harry,” Draco started, “come here. I surprisingly slept really well last night, and I’m not waking up because you have a nightmare again.” Draco commented, patting his bed beside him.  
-  
Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were in their own world. It all started with them having a little fun then deciding to make some tea. In the kitchen, they danced for about an hour before turning off the music, “pads,” Remus started, “we should go up to bed.” He whispered, feeling his partner come up behind him and hug him from behind, kissing the back part of his shoulder.  
“Don’t want to,” Sirius muttered, cold lips against Remus’ warm skin.  
Remus sighed, hands resting on Sirius’ pale ones. “It’s almost two, Siri, we’re going to London tomorrow. please?” He asked, bringing one of his hands up to kiss.  
Sirius huffed, “only for you.” He then turned into padfoot and started trotting up the stairs, hearing the snoring of Harry and the soft snores of Draco as they were alternating. Cute.


	14. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi hello, I’ve been writing this all day. The end is just kinda there, but I had nothing else to put. I’ve been listening to the Beetles non stop since I’ve gotten to Cali so yeah. Pls enjoy, make comments on what you want/think will happen bc I really am planned for third year tbh

The boys all had difficulty getting out of bed that morning. Remus and Sirius had taken a while to fall asleep, and Draco couldn’t get his thoughts out of his head. When Sirius walked into Draco’s bedroom to wake the boys, he saw them in Draco’s bed, backs to each other, but their fingers were laced together. It was an adorable sight. Sirius walked over, gently shaking the boys getting a grumpy groan from Draco.  
“Get ready.” Sirius said bluntly, “also moony is in the shower.” He told the boys.  
Draco got himself out of bed and went to go get dressed. He found some black pants and stepped towards his closet, turning a light on to go change in privacy. Harry took Draco’s a sense as a chance to change as well. He dressed like Remus to put it frankly. He just threw on jeans and a sweater before leaving the bedroom to get some breakfast.  
Within an hour or so, Draco finally decided he was ready and stepped out. He looked nice, having a grey and white striped button down with a leather jacket to match Sirius and nice shoes. He went and made himself some tea, looking at what was made for breakfast.  
“Good for you to finally join us.” Sirius said teasingly getting an eye roll from Draco. “I’m ready, everybody else?” He asked.  
-  
While they ventured through London, they stumbled across a cute music shop where both Sirius and Remus stopped and stared at fondly. Draco looked over at the two, raising an eyebrow. He’s been unusually quiet. The sight from the night before really caused him to think about life and what everything meant.  
“Why are we stopping?” Harry asked, turning to Remus and Sirius.  
Sirius smirked, looking over, “let me tell you a tale moony would’ve never have told you,” He laughed, “when we were in school, your dad, me, Remus and our other friend Peter decided to start a band.”  
“You didn’t decide to do that until Lily and I showed you the Beetles.” Remus corrected.  
Sirius gently swatted him, “so we learned all the songs. I played guitar, Moony was a bassist-and our lead singer-your dad would play the keyboard, and peter played the drums. James and I were the backup singers. Even Minnie loved it.” He laughed.  
Remus rolled his eyes, “they dragged me into being the lead singer after Sirius, who has no manners, walked in on me singing Hey Jude while I was in the shower.”  
Sirius snorted, “well you were good, so I had to tell James, and James made you sing. You’re really good, moony.”  
Harry beamed, “Can I hear?” He asked.  
Remus shook his head, “I won’t sing in front of people.” He laughed, “anymore.”  
While Harry kept Remus occupied by asking questions about this band, Sirius went over to Draco, “hey dragon, are you okay?” He whispered, squeezing his shoulder, concern in his voice.  
Draco shrugged, “yeah, just confused.” He muttered.  
“‘Bout what? Dray you usually love coming into the city.” Sirius frowned. He was so concerned for his boy.  
Draco shrugged, “Are you dating Mr.Lupin?” He asked calmly.  
Sirius shook his head, “not necessarily. We’re just kinda messing around. Why? Do you not like him?”  
Draco shook his head quickly, “no that’s not the case. I just didn’t know dating guys was an option… I just, I don’t know… mum wants to set me up.” He explained, “and I just, I didn’t know.”  
Sirius tensed, “Are you not okay with it?” He asked hesitantly.  
Draco shook his head, “I don’t care who you date. It’s nice seeing you happy.” Draco promised. “I just, I haven’t had a crush on a girl. Does that make me… gay?” He whispered.  
Sirius shook his head, “not unless you have a crush on a lad.” Sirius promised.  
Draco glanced up, grey eyes landing on Harry who had been laughing about something. He shook off the weird warmth in his chest, “oh, thanks dad.” He shrugged, attempting to change the subject when Remus spotted a kitten in the window of a pet shop.  
“Re… I’m betrayed.” Sirius said dramatically getting an eye roll from the male.  
Remus scoffed, “I can’t get a pet when you’re already a handful.” He retorted, watching Sirius blow a kiss.  
“Hey, why can’t you be affectionate?” Harry asked quietly knowing the two would’ve kissed after the teasing.  
Remus’ face fell slightly, “I’ll explain when we get back.” He muttered to Harry before they all continued their journey.  
They spent hours in London, only finally sitting for dinner at a cute little Italian restaurant. They all had menus and were talking about that days activities. Sirius and Remus actually ran into a boy they knew at Hogwarts, one who had fancied Remus actually. They had a small catch up conversation, he’s dating a lad at this point. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had stood awkwardly while they caught up, but the dinner conversation was pleasant.  
“I can’t believe you’re a seeker as an eleven year old!” Sirius raved.  
Harry shrugged sheepishly, “it kinda happened because of Draco.” He muttered.  
Draco shrugged, “I had to look good in front of the Slytherins.” He commented, “I needed to make sure I was top of the chain there.” He scoffed.  
Harry rolled his eyes, “whatever.” He muttered as he glanced over the menu to order.


	15. House Cup/Second year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi hello, so I’m doing a brief time jump & I'm going to skip most of second year as well because I don’t really have any plans for these boys. You will get a bunch of content for year three though which I’m so excited for because I have everything planned and it’s gonna be great. Oh also I’m re-reading the series to make this even better and I’m over halfway done with goblet of fire so you may have to wait just a bit once I get there so I can refresh my memory on how to “recreate” it in a different fashion also sorry this chapter is short. I’m on my way to LA and I didn’t really have a plan for this chapter because I don’t wanna do first year anymore😂😂 I also had an idea for another story but idk how it’d play out so I don’t think I’m gonna do it,, half this chapter is second year because I really don’t wanna do that in multiple chapters tbh

The school year had been a little wild. Their defense against the dark arts professor just disappeared-only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what really happened other than Dumbledore. Either way, they had been prepared to be expelled or in serious trouble. At least Harry assumed they’d be in serious trouble. The students in the Great Hall had sat in a tense atmosphere as they discussed house points. Of course everyone knew Slytherin would win.  
Draco was ecstatic to win. He worked hard for the points he earned. He always answered questions especially in the classes miss-know-it-all wasn’t in. Draco was on his way to being head boy if he kept this up. He assisted in Slytherin winning. He was proud, a prideful lad really. He’s proud of his pureblood lineage, his house, even his wild punk rock dad.  
However, Draco was not proud of the headmaster. Especially not when he started awarding points to Gryffindor just to take points from Slytherin. Was he really doing this? No that’s not right. The Slytherin head of house may not be fair, but it’s even worse to lead on a group of teenagers in thinking they won-including their celebrations-just to take it away. It’s bloody awful.  
Harry noticed the pissed off look on Draco’s face from across the great hall, but he couldn’t help celebrating. He wasn’t getting expelled for kind of killing the DADA teacher. He could tell Moony about it. He got excited. He would be so proud.  
Even Neville was celebrating. He got the winning points. He didn’t even the sulking of the Slytherins. This is his first win. Maybe, just maybe, his grandmother would be proud. He turned to Harry, “oh, Harry, grandma was wondering if we would hang out this summer. Do you think we will?” He asked.  
Harry nodded, “yeah, Moony said he’d be willing to let me invite my friends over to our house for a birthday party, or in London, I can invite some friends because Moony is talking about going on a trip with Mr.Black.”  
“Mr.Black?” Ron asked, “as in Black’s dad?”  
Harry nodded, “they’re seeing each other. It’s weird, I know, but I don’t think Draco’s going to be living there for very long.”  
“Why?” Neville asked curiously.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, “his biological father is being released from Azkaban when we’re thirteen.” She stared as if it was obvious. “And I really don’t think he’d be pleased if his son isn’t carrying the Malfoy name.” She pointed out.  
Harry shrugged, “I dunno. He’s actually nice when he’s not near those Slytherins. I’ve seen him help out around his house.” Harry glanced up when he saw Draco stand up with two other Slytherins and sauntered out. They looked pissed off. They were rightfully so. They were publicly humiliated by someone who is supposed to nurture students not make them hate school.  
“I should talk to him,” Harry decided, beginning to stand before Ron pulled him down.  
“Mate, don’t. He looks pissed. He’d probably hex you.” He warned getting a sigh from Harry.  
“I’ll just tell Moony when I see him.” He decided.  
Ron nodded, “alright, mate.” He grinned.

-  
year had been fairly uneventful for one Draco Malfoy. He found the DADA professor incompetent, and he kept fawning over Harry. Ridiculous. They haven’t had a competent professor for that course yet, and Draco was frustrated. Was he the only one who cared about getting a decent education? Apparently not only did Dumbledore hate Slytherin, but he doesn’t want his own students getting a proper education. He had expressed this to Sirius, but Sirius really didn’t understand. He was always helpful for him-not as much as Professor McGonagall-but he was there.  
SecondHarry hadn’t enjoyed the school year either. He’d always be pulled into taking photos for Colin Creevy or signing autographs with Lockhart. Remus was pissed about this. Remus as a wolf would be a better professor than this dunce. Harry knew how Remus felt about this man; he was younger and always being a know it all. Ravenclaws don’t always have common sense because that man had none. Harry remembered how Remus went off about him because he kept trying to take Harry for photos when Remus was getting supplies. He was pissed.  
At least Harry found out about the diary and chamber of secrets. He figured it out. Something is coming, and it’s not going to be good, but hopefully next year would be good. He heard Professor McGonagall bargaining with Snape about the new DADA professor. He didn’t hear a name, but he heard wolfsbane. A werewolf must be getting offered the job. It was a slim chance it was Remus, but if it was, it would be the best year they’d have yet.  
By the end of the year, after the chamber had been locked back up, Draco had started talking to Harry once more. They were spending the first part of the summer together; Remus was taking them to Wales to spend some time away from Grimmauld Place. It was a nice deal, but Draco had not known what to expect. He never went to Wales, but he has been to France. It didn’t matter though, Draco had only planned on spending June there. He was going to be with his parents in July. His father was getting released June 5th, his birthday. He had to admit he was excited to meet his father, but he wanted to continue to live with Sirius. He loves Sirius too.


	16. Birthday Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating; I’ve been traveling & spending time with family and friends and I lowkey lost motivation because I’ve been reading over writing. So I hope this makes up for it I’ve spent like two weeks on it :)

It was June fifth, Draco’s thirteenth birthday and Lucius Malfoy’s release date. Draco was ecstatic. His mother had decided they would go to Wales to meet up with Sirius and Draco to have a nice birthday dinner. They were unaware Sirius’ partner would be joining the birthday dinner; however, Draco couldn’t care less. He had taken an hour long bath, cleaning himself and his hair. He dressed in his nicest outfit: a black button down, black slacks, a black tux jacket and some nice black dress shoes. His curly hair bounced on his shoulders as he walked into the family area where Sirius had been having a conversation about Quidditch with Harry and Remus was making tea. Draco couldn’t keep his excited grin off his face though. He knew his father did bad things, but he was also meeting him. The man who is the reason he’s existing. He’s never heard bad things about him other than why he was a death eater.  
Sirius peeked up, noticing the excited look on his son’s face. He was happy for the boy, but it kind of hurt. Draco didn’t get that excited to see him anymore. He flashed a smile to Draco. He’s never seen him so dressed up, but he was. He looked like a pureblood boy. The perfect pureblood son. Lucius would be dead if he tried taking Draco from Sirius though. Sirius raised Draco while Lucius was doing his time for being partial reason James and Lily are dead. Well Lucius didn’t kill them, but he encouraged the dark lord. Sirius didn’t want his boy, his son, being taken away.  
“Do you expect us to get all dressed up?” Harry asked.  
Draco nodded, “please, I want to look my best.” He admitted, “I don’t want him to think low of me or the people I associate with or dad.” He explained anxiously.  
Sirius looked at Draco, “you look great. Come here,” he held out his arms where Draco went over and relaxed into a loving embrace. “I’m proud of you.” Sirius whispered. He didn’t want him near Lucius, but it’s not his choice.  
Draco buried his face into the crook of Sirius’ neck, “thank you,” He murmured.  
Remus walked towards Harry, “go ahead to put something nice on,” he whispered, “this is a scary thing, and Draco really wants to impress. I left dress robes on your bed.” He murmured, setting some tea beside Harry. He walked back to the kitchen to pour some tea for Draco. Remus knows Sirius doesn’t like tea. Sirius likes coffee, so Remus brought out a special mug of coffee for Sirius.  
Harry gave into what Remus-Draco-wanted, and he walked up the stairs of the old Welch home to get to his room. He’s had to bunk with Draco, so he saw all the beauty products Draco owned set up on a vanity with multiple outfits hung up sloppily as Draco was mostly thinking of looking best. Harry looked at the bed and saw some nice black dress pants, a soft pale green button down and some nice shoes. He sighed, putting the clothes on despite how he did not feel the need to wear such a fancy outfit to meet a criminal.  
Sirius rose as Harry was getting ready, “I think I’ll get dressed too. They’re meeting up here in an hour.” He informed Draco and Remus, but that made Draco more panicked. Sirius looked at Draco, “how about you go pick out my outfit?” He asked, offering a sweet smile.  
Draco rose, making his way into the bedroom Sirius has been sleeping in. He looked around, pulling out one of the nicest outfits he could. He noticed the wild look in his eyes. Why was he so afraid? He walked out of the room, taking a deep breath. He made his way to get some tea. His head spun; nothing would go right.  
Sirius looked over at Draco, “it’s going to be fine. We’re having a nice dinner,” he promised, “come on, Remus, let’s get ready.” Sirius stood, holding an arm out to the taller.  
Remus walked over to Sirius, leaning towards him, “are you sure this shouldn’t be just you and Draco?” He asked quietly as they made their way upstairs. “I’ll be here if you want me to, but I don’t know much about Draco other than what you and Harry have told me.” He muttered to Sirius as they went into Remus’ bedroom to get ready.  
Sirius sighed, “Remus, please, I can’t face my cousin and her husband. I just need you with me.” He stripped out of his pajamas to put on nice clothes Draco picked out. “I just need to show them I’m doing a good job. If I lost Draco, I don’t know what I’d do.”  
Remus nodded, “I’m here for whatever you need; I was just worried they wouldn’t want to be around a muggle-raises half-blood werewolf or the boy who lived.” He whispered, knowing the walls were thin. He didn’t want Harry to hear his doubts. He didn’t want Harry to know how truly scared Remus actually was.  
Sirius laughed bitterly, “they’d be pissed, but I don’t care. Draco is my child whether or not they’re his biological parents.” He told Sirius.  
Unknowingly, Harry heard all of this. Did Remus really see them that way? It confused Harry. Remus always seemed so strong, brave. Harry didn’t really see how such a wonderful person could think of himself so low.  
Suddenly Harry heard the floo and a quick, “mother!” From Draco’s mouth. They’re here. Harry knocked on Remus’ bedroom door. “Moony, Mr.Black.”  
Sirius coughed, “we’re coming, Harry,” he called.  
When Sirius, Remus and Harry made their way downstairs, they all saw Draco wrapped in a tight hug with his mother. Harry curiously gazed at a tall man with long blonde hair. He looked like Draco if Draco was around 5’9, insanely underweight, with long silky hair. This had to be Lucius Malfoy-known death eater. Harry noticed how the clothes hung over him loosely and how the man looked exhausted.  
Draco pulled away from the hug with his mother, and he turned to face his father. Draco gazed up at him, a sudden wave of anxiety flowing through his small body. Draco was skinny, yes, but he wasn’t so small to be looking like he hadn’t had a decent meal in years. Suddenly, he felt himself get nudged closer to Lucius. Draco moved and hugged him hesitantly, resting his head on the chest. He could easily have his arms wrapped around the other based on how skinny he is. Draco pulled back after a second. It was all surreal.  
Sirius coughed, “Narcissa, Lucius.” He greeted, walking over to Draco. He rested his hand on Draco’s shoulder, giving Lucius a look. Sirius has never been a fan of Lucius. “How are you?” He asked.  
Lucius glowered at Sirius, “I’m alright, I’m very proud to see my son.” He said, looking at Draco. Draco resembled a Black not a Malfoy which clearly didn’t please Lucius.  
“Lucius, this is Remus Lupin, my partner, and Harry Potter, his son.” Sirius informed Sirius.  
Lucius turned to Remus and Harry, immediately recognizing Remus from many battles. “A pleasure.” Lucius said, not holding his hand out to shake before Narcissa nudged him.  
“How about we catch up with Draco, Lucius?” Narcissa suggested before Remus or Harry could reply. She didn’t trust her husband to not make a snide comment.  
Lucius grunted in response, still not completely adjusted as he had only gotten out hours ago. He turned to Draco, “how is Hogwarts?” He asked his only child.  
Draco looked up, “I’m enjoying it. Professor Snape has been very helpful whenever I ask him something.” He told his parents as Sirius walked them to the couch to continue the discussion.


	17. Family Meals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep idk where I’m going with this anymore other than drarry somehow. I do know that ronks/remadora probably won’t happen anymore based on the direction this is heading.

The day went by in a blur for Sirius; all he really knew is that Draco has been doing anything he could to impress Lucius. It pissed Sirius off; being Draco’s biological father doesn’t give Lucius a right to try and take Draco away from the man who changed the diapers, dealt with temper tantrums, and taught Draco all that was necessary to know.  
Sirius felt a hand rest on his shoulder as a few house elves-per narcissa and Lucius summoning-set the table. Sirius turned his head and saw a reassuring look from Remus. He leaned closer to the taller, attempting to relax a bit. He was still stressed out, and he could tell Harry wasn’t comfortable either. He’s been at Remus’ side all day, appearing intimidated-which in no way should be a surprise. Why wouldn’t Harry be uncomfortable? He doesn’t know these people, and Harry knew they wanted him and his parents dead.  
“So Sirius,” Lucius commented, a malicious look in his eyes, “I sure hope my boy hasn’t been too difficult.” Lucius said, glancing at Draco as Draco took a seat beside him at the dinner table.  
Sirius chuckled, “he hasn’t been difficult. I loved every minute of parenting.” He told Lucius, an unreadable expression on his face. He moved and took a seat beside Remus. Remus had been seated at the head of the table as this cute little cottage is his.  
There was an unpleasant tension around the table, but Draco appeared to be oblivious to it. Harry didn’t like that; how could that git make Harry feel concerned. Harry didn’t understand why he wanted to smack him upside the head then take him away from the obviously not great people. Harry glanced at Remus, feeling like he should ask him about these weird feelings.  
Lucius shook his head, “well you won’t have to do that so much anymore. I’d like to be involved with my son more often.”  
That’s when Sirius’ buttons were truly pushed, “well, I still plan to be there as Draco’s primary caregiver. It would be a shame to lose the boy I raised.”  
Draco looked up at Sirius, “dad-“ he stopped when Narcissa elbowed him.  
“Not the time.” She whispered to her son.  
The tension got thicker as the table fell silent. No one touched the food. The food on the plates would be starting to get cold if not for the stasis spells.  
Sirius shook his head, “cousin, I raised Draco per your request. Don’t get mad at me when I want to take care of him.” He said with the most sickeningly sweet smile.  
Lucius shook his head, “well you don’t have to anymore.”  
“Lucius,” Narcissa warned, “please don’t do this-Thank you for letting us spend the day here.” She stood, “let’s go, honey. I’m sure we’ve overstayed our welcome.” She he’s out her hand to Lucius.  
Draco looked up, quickly going to say goodbye to his biological parents. He got a hug back from each of them before they moved to the floo.  
“I’ve never liked him!” Sirius hissed, completely pissed, “he always-“  
“Sirius.” Remus warned, “not in front of the boys.” He shook his head, “Harry, Draco, how about you two take your dinners and eat out by the lake.” He tried.  
Draco frowned, standing with his food and drink. “Let’s go, Potter.” He turned and walked over to the back door to go to the lake. The cottage is in the woods, and a little lake is a very short walk away.  
Harry shook his head, gathering everything as he went to go leave with Draco. “Are they going to argue?” Harry asked quietly as they stepped outside.  
Draco shrugged, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were. Dad looked so worked up. I don’t get it, shouldn’t he be happy for me?” He asked as they walked.  
Harry shrugged, “I dunno, maybe he doesn’t want to give you up?” He suggested.  
Draco laughed, shaking his head, “right. But I’m still his son. Just because biologically he’s my cousin, doesn’t make him any less my dad.” He said as he took a sip of his water.


	18. Job Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been taking me a while to upload. I didn’t get motivated till tonight & now it may take longer for me to upload because I’m working now. I got my first job yeehaw  
> Also again, nothing will get smutty because I’m not comfortable writing that(I’ll imply stuff though)

Aside from the family situation for Draco, the summer has been fairly uneventful for the lads in Lupin’s cottage. Harry had picked up his usual chores. Sirius picked up a small job as a mechanic in a small town nearby, and Draco spends Friday nights with his parents. Remus didn’t mind having Draco and Sirius over, but he was confused as to what he and Sirius were. They never defined the relationship, and that was alarming. Whatever would happen, Remus was aware they were both dreading what could always be the answer.  
An owl flew in the window of the old cottage and dropped a letter onto the pile of books Sirius and Remus had gotten for their boys’ school year. They got the supplies while Harry was spending the day at the burrow and Draco was with his parents. It was slightly alarming for Sirius with how often the Malfoy’s were demanding time with the boy even if it was understandable. Remus scooped up the letter into his hands, looking at who it was addressed to.  
Mr. Remus J. lupin  
Remus read through the unexpected letter from Dumbledore. It offered Remus the job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He couldn’t believe he, a werewolf, was offered the position. He set the letter down, deciding he’d go check on the boys. Harry had taken Draco down to the lake, so he stood and left the cottage to go down to the clear lake.  
-  
Harry looked at the pale boy that sat on the dock in wonderment. Why hadn’t he gotten in the water? The temperature was absolutely wonderful for a nice dip in the lake-not to mention the way the sun reflected off of Draco’s pale skin made him look like an angel-those are thoughts Harry definitely wasn’t having.  
“Come on, Draco,” Harry commented, climbing the ladder a little. “The water is brilliant. You really should get in!” He encouraged as his mop of hair allowed water to drip from the ends.  
Draco turned his nose up, crossing his arms over his pale chest, “why should I?” He looked to Harry. “I don’t swim.” He pointed out, one of his eyebrows raising up.  
Harry shook his head, “come on, it’s not like you’ll transfigure into a mermaid if you get in.”  
“Well I would hope not. They’re all scaley, and they may be cool to look at from the safety of my common room, I would not like to be one.” Draco spoke as if Harry just deeply offended him.  
Harry shook his head, “just get in. It’s better than attempting to swim in the lake at school. Please.” Harry looked to Draco who huffed.  
“Get off the ladder, Harry. If you stop berating me, I suppose I’ll get in.”  
Harry got off the metal ladder and moved deeper into the clear lake as the pale boy lowered himself in. Harry still couldn’t believe how handsome he looked. He didn’t understand why these thoughts were popping into his head. This is Draco, the boy who acts like he rules the world. The one whose dad is dating his god-Moony.  
Harry swam closer to Draco, “why aren’t you letting go of the ladder?”  
Draco raised an eyebrow, “you just told me to get in, not to swim.” He commented, looking at his nails.  
Harry shook his head, adjusting to be right in front of Draco. He, being the oblivious lad he is, hadn’t noticed the way Draco’s ears flared red, he looked into those captivating grey-blue eyes. There was a glint in them giving Harry the impression that Draco was hiding something. Harry had no clue what.  
“Do you not know how to swim? I can teach you.”  
Draco scoffed, “of course I know how to swim. I just don’t do it often. Dad never took me; I chose to do better things like fly broomsticks and read books.”  
Harry shook his head, pulling Draco off the ladder. His hands rested on the taller boy’s waist. He was surprised at his sudden actions, but he was very aware of the pounding in his chest. He also realized his hands were on Draco’s beautiful body-no Harry these thoughts can’t keep popping up. He may be a thirteen year old boy, but he shouldn’t be having these thoughts.  
Being pulled out of the tense trance these boys were in, they both looked up at the dock where Remus stood, awaiting their response to his question.  
“What’d you ask, Moony?” Harry asked, releasing Draco from his hold.  
“I was asking if you two could come back to the cottage and start packing your school supplies,” Remus informed the boys.  
Draco nodded quickly, moving to go up the ladder, “of course we can.” He commented as Remus handed him a towel.  
Harry pulled himself out and took the other towel, “what’s for dinner?”  
Remus shrugged, “Sirius is picking up some pizza on his way home.”  
Draco had already started the way back to the cottage, apparently troubled, so Harry quickly took this chance to ask Remus something. “Moony? Why do I keep thinking about Draco?” He asked quietly.  
Remus raised an eyebrow, “you could fancy him.” He suggested, “I mean, you are at the age where most feelings start becoming confusing and prominent. I was your age when I realized I fancied Sirius, took us about two years to get unofficially together.” He shook his head.  
Harry quickly froze. Fancy? Black? No he couldn’t fancy Draco. He’s too spoiled for Harry’s taste.  
“It’s confusing, Harry, I know, but it’ll be alright. Just ask me questions if you have any.” Remus promised.  
Harry nodded absentmindedly, staring at the path lined with stones ahead. They walked in silence before Remus looked over.  
“I have news for dinner.”  
-  
When Sirius returned from work, he had brought home two boxes of pizza and a box of breadsticks for dinner. Harry had set the table and Draco got the drinks out. It was a nice little system they had. The dinner even began in a comfortable silence before Harry looked over at Remus.  
“Moony, you said you wanted to tell us something, what was it?” Harry asked curiously.  
Remus smiled a little shyly as Sirius looked up at him with his big ole grey eyes. “Well, I was offered a job. I’m going to be this years Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this school year.”  
“Really?” Draco asked, “finally, competence.”  
Harry beamed, “really?” He asked eagerly, genuinely excited to have his dad in the school with him! Now he could ask him those confusing questions about Draco instead of trying to explain it to Ron!  
Sirius almost dropped his glass, “that’s brilliant Moony!”  
Remus nodded, taking another slice of pizza, “Sirius,” he started, “will you be coming with me? To Hogwarts, I mean.” He stared at his lover.  
Sirius’ smile seemed to grow at the question, “if you’d like me to, moons.”  
Remus nodded, “I would.”  
As Harry watched Remus and Sirius’ loving exchange, he couldn’t help but want that. He wanted to feel those lovely feelings they were feeling. He glanced over to Draco and caught his eye. Was Draco looking at him? Why did that make Harry nervous. Did his hair look alright? Oh it’s always a mess. Draco never seems to not point it out, but why did Harry enjoy Draco pointing things out. It just meant he paid attention.


End file.
